La tierra de los incomprendidos
by Maeva Cavendish
Summary: Un pequeño romance ha surgido entre Luna y Harry, ¿cómo reaccionarán para sobrellevarlo? /Viñetas./Romance-Drama-Friendship./Visita la encuesta en mi perfil.


**LA TIERRA DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

-Harry, ¿alguna vez has pensado qué se siente ser normal? −pregunté, mirando más allá de las torres de Hogwarts.

-Harry, quien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, acababa de abrir la puerta de la alcoba, y ahora se empañaba en cerrarla lo más sigilosamente posible para evitar molestarme.

-Discúlpame, Luna −mencionó−, pensé que la habitación estaba vacía.

-No te preocupes Harry−contesté, aún sin mirarlo−no me molestas en lo absoluto.

Harry dudó en el umbral de la puerta, decidiendo si era el momento adecuado para escapar o si se atrevería a compartir tiempo conmigo. Finalmente, dio un largo suspiro y se acercó a la ventana dónde yo observaba.

-Puedes sentarte, si gustas−le dije, y luego di unos golpecitos al borde de la ventana− la piedra es fría, pero la vista vale la pena.

El chico se acomodó los lentes y se sentó junto a mí. La cercanía de uno con el otro mejoró el ambiente de la habitación, que con el descenso del sol se volvía cada vez más helada.

-Entonces −insistí−, ¿alguna vez has pensado qué se siente ser normal?

-Giré hacia mi derecha, tratando de leer su expresión, y observé unos brillantes ojos verdes contrariados a la sombra de un seño fruncido: — No… no lo sé, Luna…− empezó él. Las dudas cruzaban su rostro y la vergüenza sonrojaba sus mejillas.

-No hay por qué avergonzarte−le dije−, yo solía preguntármelo todos los días. ¿Cómo sería una Luna común? A lo mejor podría estar en el mundo los muggles, ¿sabes? O inclusive ser una bruja con numerosos amigos. Pero no creo que pudiera soportarlo Harry, tendría que cambiarme y tendría que mentirme constantemente, y no sé si por todo eso valga la pena dejar de ser quien soy.

Para cuanto terminé, sus ojos me miraban con asombro y su semblante era suave, mucho más relajado.

-Bueno…−empezó−yo también solía preguntármelo hasta hace unos años, cuando veía a los otros niños jugar en el parque o tener buenos amigos en la escuela… me preguntaba qué se sentiría tener padres, tener una habitación…−rió con tristeza−, supongo que es algo que no estamos destinados a tener.

-Bienvenido a la tierra de los incomprendidos−dije, y ambos reímos al unísono.

Balancee las piernas sobre el balcón de la ventanas. La puesta del sol había terminado y el cielo se coloreaba con tonos púrpuras y azules, dejando ver apenas unas cuantas manchas naranjas. La presencia de Harry era relajante y cómoda; era tan agradable que podría haber pasado toda la tarde junto a él. Cerré los ojos y respiré el aire frío de la noche de otoño, sentí el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo tan próximo al mío que en cualquier momento podrían fundirse.

-Luna… −dijo apenas en un susurro.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré de frente, sus gafas estaban un poco chuecas por lo que sonreí, pero sus ojos me observaban con mucho cuidado, se veía inseguro de realizar cualquier movimiento. De poco en poco fue acercándose, su respiración chocaba con la mía en cada momento y un vaho tibio se formaba entre los centímetros que existentes entre uno y el otro. Con suavidad, depositó un beso en mis labios, apenas un rose cálido. Y cuando nos separamos, observé el rubor de sus mejillas iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Sonrojado por el momento, me pidió que lo disculpara y abandonó la habitación torpemente.

Me quedé sentada, observando sin mirar, contrariada en todo sentido. " _¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?"_ pensé, mientras un cálido sentimiento crecía en mi interior y el miedo inundaba mi corazón.

* * *

Esta es un idea muy banal que apareció por mi mente, pero espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirla. Me encantaría escuchar sus comentarios, así que todos los reviews son bien recibidos.

Como favor personal quisiera hacerles una pregunta, ¿cómo escriben los guiones en el documento de fanfiction? Porque en word puedo agregarlos sin problema, pero al subir el documento a la página se borran todos. ¡Estoy tan desactualizada de este sitio! Llevaba más de 6 años sin regresar, así que por favor desempolven a este pobre dinosaurio para que regrese a la plataforma, gracias.

Maëva C.


End file.
